Maybe 'tis better not to know or get involved
by greeny-blue lights
Summary: McGee's usually the clueless one, the one who knows nothing and is never involved in juicy plots. Well, that's changed. Tony enters and McGee's whole day and perspective on whether he wants to know what's always going on changes. TIVA one shot


**Okay... this is porbably going to be a very,very random oneshot. I thought that McGee had a right to be involved with the Tiva relationship, because he is always portrayed as the silly, unkowing one. Oh...mentions McGiva, but doesn't happen. I'm not really a McGiva fan.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS...nor Gollum. LOTR!!!**

* * *

Tim McGee arrived at the NCIS building slightly earlier than his usual time. He needed to finish his overdue case report, and had rather not do it when Gibbs was around.

His was met with a silent bullpen, apparently no one had arrived, but a tell-tale empty coffee cup sat on Gibbs' desk, and another one was in his trash can. McGee raised his eyebrows as he swung his backpack down, and switched on the monitor.

He looked over at Ziva's desk, yet she had definitely not arrived. Or maybe she had but just hid the evidence really well. He decided to go with the 'not arriving theory'. Which was strange, because Ziva was a human alarm clock.

McGee's eyes wandered over to Tony's desk. Tony always came in late, so this was not out of the ordinary. His desk was currently littered with sheets of paper, and a few scrunched up paper bags. And there was his Mighty Mouse Stapler, which McGee had always wanted since the beginning of the century…and maybe even before that.

His monitor beeped, and McGee got down to work, opening up the half-finished file on Petty Officer Devine Carthage. It was exceedingly boring, and McGee itched to get back to work on Rock Hollow.

When he had another paragraph only to go, Tony came in…no, he stormed in. McGee recoiled at the twisted, angry expression on DiNozzo's face. Tony's lips were pursed, and his knuckles were white through the action of him clenching his hands in tightly into fists. McGee began to type rapidly once more, a bad move because that was exactly what made DiNozzo recognise him.

DiNozzo turned around slowly, his furious gaze resting on McGee, who froze, his index finger poised above the letter 'H'. Tony sucked a lungful of hair through his teeth, before continuing over to McGee, and resting the palms of his hands on the pale table. McGee involuntarily shivered.

"Timothy McGee," Tony spat, his breath smelling of tequila, "I can't believe that you really believe that you think you are even good enough."

"Good…Good enough for what?" McGee squeaked, his throat and mouth suddenly dry. DiNozzo had a murderous glint to his eyes, and McGee began to slowly wheel his chair back. DiNozzo walked around the table, and grabbed McGee's shoulders, causing McGee to squeak once more from fright.

"You are definitely not good enough for her," The pressure on McGee's shoulders increased, "I thought you were my friend, I can not believe that…."

McGee was reverently praying for someone to come. _DiNozzo must have gone mad_, McGee thought, _Please Gibbs, please come. _

McGee's prayers were answered, yet it came in the form of Ziva. Her dark hair was damp, and hung down her shoulders in little curls, giving her a refreshed look. Yet under her eyes were dark shadows, and the rims of her eyes were slightly red, as if she had a sleepless night.

"Tony!" she gasped as she saw Tony's hands so close to McGee's neck, "What are you doing?" She dumped her bag, rushing over, and tried to release Tony's stronghold on McGee. He only clenched tighter, as he faced Ziva.

"I can not believe you chose him," Tony whispered. McGee recoiled in shock. Was Tony saying what he was saying?

"I told you, again and again, that I did not choose him!" Ziva hissed back, motioning wildly at McGee, "Why do you believe it?"

"Last night, he was the only message on your voice messenger thing," Tony had let go of McGee now, his gaze fully on Ziva.

"Because that was the only message I had…."

"Of him. See, you do like him!" Tony finished for her, "You could have told me that before you went out with me!"

McGee was absolutely dazed at the conversation happening between his workmates. Ziva had gone out with Tony…..and Tony believed that Ziva liked him. Today was very strange.

"I was going to say it was the only message I had not listened to yet. Why would I keep a message of McGee?" Ziva hissed, "He is my friend, and nothing else."

"Of course. Nothing else, right. Like I believe that," Tony snorted, "'Cause that's what they always say." Ziva sighed in exasperation at his comment.

"And you would know that because you have slept with half the women in the squadroom?" Ziva kept her voice down, yet it still bit harshly. Tony bit his lip, his cheeks flushing slightly, before retorting, "Well at least I didn't sleep with them at the same time."

McGee decided it was time for him to play peacemaker.

"Ummm….guys…." he began. Ziva and Tony's heads swivelled around to face McGee. McGee felt slightly intimidated by the actions, yet ploughed on none the less.

"I have no idea what is going on…."

"Sure you don't, buddy," Tony sneered, causing McGee to nearly jump out of his skin. _You've faced serial killers before…_he told himself, and then gulped. Tony looked like he was going to commit a mass murder today.

"I don't, really. I just want to say that I haven't ever…." McGee gulped again at the thought of it, "….you know, with Ziva, and I would never. That's all I gotta say." He fell back into his seat, before rapidly typing again, eyes glued to the screen. Why the hell did he come to work today?

"You are such a stick-head, Tony," Ziva whispered, her voice soft, her eyes imploring, before she turned around, and left abruptly from the bullpen. Tony stood there woodenly, before calling, "It's blockhead!"

He walked briskly to his chair, sat down, and began to type viciously, attacking the keys. McGee just kept silent, his gaze fixed on DiNozzo.

"Whatta you staring at?"

McGee quickly turned to face the computer once more, and thank-the-Lord, Gibbs entered.

* * *

Gibbs' hawk like gaze swept across the bullpen, and his senses detected that something fishy was going on. Tony seemed moody, and McGee looked like he was frightened out of his wits. And Ziva wasn't sitting there, at her desk, jocking or bickering...or even talking. Gibbs swore he saw her enter this morning, her curly brown hair shielding her pale face.

Gibbs didn't breath a word, he just sat down in his chair, before eyeing DiNozzo for ten seconds, then McGee, then DiNozzo. It unnerved them, and McGee, obviously, cracked first.

"Boss….ummm…" McGee began.

"Ya?" Gibbs crossed his ankles.

"Ziva….Ziva's not here today. I think…..I think she's sick," McGee fidgeted, before looking down at the screen once more. The name 'Ziva' caught Tony's attention, and he looked at McGee with a guarded expression, but Gibbs did not miss the slight lift on his other lip, a look he often wore when he saw Jenny with that damn Congressman…..Bob was it? A mixture of jealousy and hate. Gibbs seemed to have worked out what was going on here.

"Tony," Gibbs walked over to DiNozzo's desk. Tony looked up expectantly.

"Yes boss?" he adopted a fake, chirpy tone which hurt Gibbs' ears more than his damn movie references.

"Where's Ziva today?" Gibbs asked, before adding, "And what were you doing last night?"

Both McGee and Tony gulped, McGee was afraid he was turning into Gollum.

"She's…she's sick, McStealer told you that," Tony gave a quick glance to McGee, before swivelling to face the full blow of Gibbs' glare.

"So what was she doing last night?" Gibbs asked, intensifying the glare.

"I don't know, she was probably at home," Tony smiled widely, "Gibbs, you know, I'd like to go for coffee. You know, I had a tad of a late night last night…" Tony got up, yet Gibbs clamped his hand on Tony's shoulder, and dragged the man, who yelped, over to McGee's desk.

"Explain," was all Gibbs said, before McGee began to pour out the story left and right.

"I came to work…Tony was hissing at me…he said that he thought I was 'getting it on' (_nervous laugh_) with Ziva….I'm not….Ziva looked sad…..came…went home….please Gibbs….not involved…"

* * *

_Ziva's apartment, an hour later_.

Ziva had come back to her apartment after she had the argument with Tony at NCIS. He believed that she loved McGee after he was trying to call somebody and discovered the message, which said "Call me back, Ziva. I need to talk to you." Ziva had not realised that there was such a message on her answering machine. Tony had blown it out of proportion, and stormed out.

Now, she was brewing herself a nice steaming cup of tea, trying to get the events clouded with misery out of her head, when she heard a knock on the door. Surprised at noise, she whipped out her gun and continued to the door. She peeked through the peep-hole, before opening the door to face Tony, who looked sulkily at her, and then at the gun she held in her hand.

"What do you want?" her voice was cutting.

"I….you're not going to kill me, are you?" he laughed nervously, eyeing the gun.

"I'm considering it."

"I'm….I'm wrong," he replied grouchily, "I'm sorry. I am an idiot." Ziva thought he resembled a little boy who always believed he was right, yet was proven wrong.

"Is that all?"

Tony's sorrowful, child-like gaze lifted to eye Ziva's nose, "I'm really sorry Zee. Can you forgive me? And me coming up with the idea that you could possibly sleep with McGeek cause that would be insanely weird…and come on, I'm way hotter than…"

Ziva chuckled, before silencing Tony by embracing him and landing a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

McGee watched as Gibbs chuckled softly ever so often. He had finished his case report after Tony had left.

He could not believe he had ever wanted to know what was going on between everybody (especially Tony and Ziva), when he was the one who was usually clueless and unknowing of the latest gossip.

Yet his recent experience had made him decide it was better not to get involved after all.

McGee bit his lip and shuddered.

Especially at the thought of Ziva…and her beau.

* * *

**Okay...I know, totally random.**

**Thanks for reading! & love to hear your thoughts!**


End file.
